


Somnia Mundo

by EllaAniMine



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bars, Dancing, Drinking, Flirting, Genuine human connection, M/M, Vulgar Language, additional tags as needed, clubs, concerned Shiro, reference to sexual acts, roughed up Lance, sexy outfits, there are feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 21:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaAniMine/pseuds/EllaAniMine
Summary: It's an escape.Nobody knows who you are, and that's the power. You could do anything, be anyone. The world is open to you, but you have to take the first step.Shiro took the first step into the world, and things only began to make sense when he met him. Lance. He took Shiro's racing heart and put him at ease. Spoke softly and captured his heart.If Shiro can have anything in this world he wants it to be Lance.He will have to work for it.





	1. Chapter 1

The lights. The first thing he noticed were the lights, dancing in different colors around the club drawing people in. Shiro thought they looked shady, barely illuminating anything and being reminiscent of a certain color district, but this was supposed to be the most popular club in the city, which had to mean something.

  
For the third time, he checked his reflection in the window of a shop that had closed for the night. He looked the same as before, athletic build covered by only a dark grey V-neck, a black jacket, and black jeans, black hair he kept combing back with his fingers, and a young attractive face marred only by the pensive look he wore. He had tried to look casual, but judging by the clothes he had seen on other people walking in he thought he might look plain. There was no time to mull it over now, he was wasting time just by standing there, the only thing he could do was remember for next time.

  
It took a moment of courage to take the first step toward the club again, and a series of courageous moments to not stop on the way there. He had been stamped at the door so quickly he was almost run over by the people behind him in his moment of confusion at the ease of the process.

  
Inside was already too much, the flashing lights disorienting, the heavy beat of music drowning out all of his thoughts, and the fact that he didn't know a single soul in here was almost terrifying. Shiro looked around for something, anything, to move toward or to focus on in an effort to get him past the entrance. Across the sea of people he was able to spot a bar, and a drink to calm his nerves seemed like as good a place to start as any. Despite being rather strong and a little larger than the average man here, Shiro still found himself thrown about and crushed as he tried to move through the vast sea of people out for a good night. No amount of 'excuse me's or 'pardon me's seemed to help, no one paid him much mind to do anything but give him a once over and maybe a smile indicating interest. After dodging two women trying to drag him into some of the most inappropriate dancing he'd ever seen in a public place, Shiro finally found himself spat out on the other side. Pulling into a stool at the bar he took a moment to catch his breath before ordering the only mixed drink he could recall at the moment; rum and Coke. Seconds later he was raising the glass to his lips and practically sucking the liquid down, desperate for relief from the waves of anxiety. He quickly ordered another, earning a look from the bartender.

  
"You gonna do that all night?" He chuckled. Shiro shook his head, taking the glass back and sipping more gingerly.  
"Just, overwhelmed. Need to calm my nerves." He tried a slight smile, which seemed to satisfy the bartender.  
"First time?" Shiro nodded. "You visiting long?"The man asked.  
"I guess we'll see." Shiro responded, sipping at his drink again. With a short nod the bartender moved on to the next patron. Sitting there with his glass, Shiro took a moment to scan the club more crucially, looking for anything that might interest him. The dance floor was daunting, and Shiro wasn't much in the mood for casual sex on his first night, but as far as he could tell those were the main attractions in the club.

  
Sipping at his drink again, he took a moment to close his eyes and get a grip before he opened them again. One moment of much needed clarity passed quickly, replaced by the overwhelming feeling of being watched. He tried to ignore it, but it burned with intensity, stronger the longer he ignored it. A quick pan around the room provided the answer in the form of devastatingly blue eyes with no qualms about staring right at him. Shiro held eye contact for a tense moment before the embarrassment won out and he let his eyes drift down as he took another sip. A moment later they glanced back up, finding those same blue eyes still watching, this time joined by an amused smile. The song was still in full swing, but long legs worked their way over to the bar and Shiro hadn't even worked out what to say before a man with the most beautiful tan, sun kissed skin leaned on the bar and signaled to the bartender. Shiro was too occupied with trying to think of what, if anything, he should say to this man that he didn't even happen to notice what he had ordered. He sipped carefully at his drink which was running low, trying to seem casual. Moments later two shot glasses were placed on the bar and filled. Before Shiro had the opportunity to question anything, the man had downed one shot and was moving on to the next with the kind of enthusiasm Shiro had only seen in college students and bachelorette parties. He wore slim jeans over miles of leg and a tacky blue Hawaiian tourist shirt, unbuttoned low enough to see his collarbones. His short brown hair was nothing terribly spectacular, and yet Shiro couldn't help thinking it was as devastatingly attractive as the rest of him.

  
"So," He set the glass back on the bar, turning to Shiro. "Who are you?"  
"I, uh..." Shiro stuttered. The man chuckled, smiling brilliantly and beautiful blue eyes softened.  
"Hey," The man reached out to brush Shiro's arm, an attempt to be soothing. "First timer?"  
"What gave it away?" Shiro felt himself chuckle.  
"A couple things." He replied. "The name's Lance."  
"I... Uh, Shiro." He extended a hand, pausing only for a moment as if thinking better. Lance took it without a second thought, shaking it politely.  
"So, Shiro..." Lance turned so his back rested leaning against the bar, long legs trailing out drawing Shiro's gaze down, down, and snapping back up, "what's a nice guy like you doing in a place like the Black Lion?"  
"This is the most popular place, isn't it?" Shiro watched as Lance shifted to face him more. "I guess I figured, do like the locals."  
"So you're just visiting." Lance said. Shiro almost answered, but caught his tongue.  
"It's complicated."  
"Everything is complicated in Altea." Lance chuckled. "I'm just saying, a wine tasting or something might be more your speed."  
"Oh no," Shiro responded. "You are severely overestimating how sophisticated I am. I don't, much care for wine. I don't even... I don't even know why I'm drinking this." He turned his glass in his hand.  
"More of a beer guy?" Lance asked.  
"Something like that."

  
Silently, smoothly, Lance took the glass from Shiro's hand brushing his fingertips along the pulse of Shiro's wrist. The intense eye contact returned, and Shiro was so mesmerized by the most beautiful blue eyes he'd ever seen he didn't realize until too late that Lance had tossed back the rest of his drink. Opening his mouth to speak, Shiro was silenced by a long finger. Lance looked over his shoulder and mouthed something silently to the bartender, winking quickly before turning back to Shiro; his tongue darted out to moisten his lips and his eyes blinked so slowly Shiro momentarily forgot what he was doing. God, this man was beautiful.

  
The bottles clinked together as they were pulled from under the bar, and the sound of the caps being popped caused Shiro to blink and focus on what was happening.

  
"Did you just buy me a drink?" Shiro asked.  
"You still look like you need one." Lance smiled. "It's the least I could do."  
Shiro chuckled and took the bottle, tapping it politely against the neck of Lance's before taking a sip.  
"You obviously know what you're doing." Shiro commented. Lance shrugged and took a long sip to hide his smile.  
"I've... Been around." Lance said, simply. "But it gets easier, you know? My first night I, well, I didn't know what to do. But, you know... You learn quick, and then it's... Amazing." Lance never seemed to take his eyes off of Shiro. "You can do anything here, nothing to stop you."  
"I think I oughta walk before I run." Shiro gave a little smile. Although he was still uncertain, he had felt himself noticeably relax and soften since Lance had begun talking to him.

  
They continued to talk, for what felt like hours. Lance continued to draw closer, sitting so he had to look up slightly at Shiro and causing their knees to bump regularly. They shared a few more beers, chatting and laughing and getting just slightly closer, before Lance casually reached for Shiro's wrist on the bar. He pulled it closer to himself, looking from Shiro's eyes down to his wrist for the time on the watch Shiro was wearing.

  
"We don't have much more time, so..." Lance guided his wrist to his waist and looked up at Shiro with the most intense bedroom eyes.  
"Oh." Shiro faltered, starting to draw back his hand. "I, um..."  
"You're not into guys." Lance looked somewhat put out, but it was hidden behind a layer of sympathy Shiro still hadn't expected to get.  
"No! I uh, I mean... I am!" Shiro tried to correct his mistake. "Into guys, that is. I am. I just... I can't tonight, being the first night and... Well we've been drinking so"  
"Pft, just my luck... A gentleman in Altea." Lance chuckled. Despite being turned down he still held onto Shiro's fingers.  
"I'm sorry." Shiro muttered. "This was a bad idea, I shouldn't have-"  
"No no." Lance smiled and waved a hand dismissively. "I was too forward."  
"No! You were great, it's just..." Shiro glanced away, eyes roaming over his right arm that Lance was still holding onto. "Not tonight."  
"Not tonight?" Lance repeated. "So you're saying I still have a chance?"  
"I, uh," Shiro chuckled awkwardly, then coughed. He momentarily forgot to breathe looking at Lance biting his lip and looking like that. "Well," Shiro swallowed. "Maybe?" He mumbled.

  
Lance's face split into a wide grin. "I'll take it!" He grabbed Shiro's arms and tossed them around his waist, wrapping his own around Shiro's neck. Now he was wasn't playing coy anymore and he pressed right up against Shiro's chest.

  
"Can I at least kiss you tonight?" Lance whispered. His lips were already so close Shiro could feel his breath. Shiro was shocked and just about forgot to breath on his own.  
"Ah, sure." This made Lance smile, the kind of smile that made Shiro feel like he was melting into a puddle of goo.

  
Carefully, Lance used the leverage of his hands behind Shiro's neck to guide their mouths together. It started out chaste, but just when Shiro thought it was about to be over Lance pressed deeper, kissed harder; lips deftly guiding Shiro's own and pulling away with the barest hint of tongue against Shiro's slack jaw mouth. He seemed pleased with himself and licked over his lips once again as he pulled away. Shiro watched in awe as Lance leaned in close again.

  
"You'll be a natural in no time." He whispered so close to Shiro's ear. The warmth and the breathy way that he spoke threw Shiro into another tailspin. "And I'll be watching you all along the way," Lance's hands slipped down, light touches all the way. "And I'll be here to talk, or..." Lance's fingers brushed Shiro's stomach just above the waist and of his pants. It caused Shiro to gasp for a moment and Lance to smile. "You know, whatever."

  
Lance pulled away suddenly, all smiles. He grabbed the beer bottle from off the bar and tipped it to Shiro as he swallowed the last sip. With a wink, Lance said, "See you around," and then vanished.

  
As Shiro lay in bed that night, he couldn't stop thinking about him and how the possibility set his soul alight. It was exhilarating and terrifying to consider the prospect of sleeping with a man he'd only just met, and yet that was exactly what he had signed up for going to Altea; that and so much more.

  
The possibilities set loose a wave of nervous and curious feelings that would only be quieted when Shiro saw Lance again.


	2. Chapter 2

The wait was unbearable.

  
Shiro didn't waste nearly as much time deciding what to wear this time, and he was rushing to the Black Lion without a second thought.

  
It was almost exactly the same as the last time, people crammed too close together and a dozen predatory eyes watching Shiro's every move, but he had a purpose this time. He made it to the bar and ordered something without really thinking, more focused on scanning the crowd. Shiro had finished the beer he ordered and still hadn't seen any sign of Lance.

  
"He's not here." The bartender spoke, getting him another drink.

  
"What?"

  
"The kid you were making eyes at last time, Lance?" The bartender frowned. "He's not here."

  
"There's about a hundred people in here, how do you know?" Shiro asked, taking the drink.

  
"Woulda seen him if he was here." The bartender turned to take care of another patron's drinks and Shiro looked into the crowd again. After a moment he hopped up and moved down the bar to where the bartender was mixing a drink for another patron.

  
"If I were looking for him," Shiro began," where would I... Where should I go?"

  
"Buddy, listen." The bartender didn't even look at him. "He's not worth getting tied up in knots over."

  
"Where?" Shiro pressed.

  
"You can try the club down by the docks," the bartender sighed. "It's not really the place for you, but... He goes there sometimes."

  
"Thanks." Shiro smacked a bill on the counter and rushed off. He didn't even know where the docks were, but he was a man on a mission. After running around and asking people to point him in the right direction, Shiro finally found a building by the docks the looked like an abandoned factory turned into a night club. Lights pulsed in waves of colors from inside, and Shiro swallowed as he approached. The bouncer outside looked intimidating, but Shiro pressed on.

  
"Have you seen a guy named Lance come in? Tall, kinda skinny? Brown hair, blue eyes?" Shiro shouted over the music rolling out the door.

  
"Looking for the little twink?" The bouncer's smile was disgusting but Shiro tried not to react. "I think I saw his tight little ass wander in a bit ago. Couldn't tell you where he is now though."

  
"Do you remember what he was wearing?" Shiro asked.

  
"Some ripped up shirt maybe? A tight little skirt, and possibly some fishnets or som'n?" The man shrugged. "He always rolls in with the tiniest outfits he can find. Each one's sexier than the last."

  
"Thanks." Shiro walked in, trying to get away from the conversation and feeling more sick by the minute. Once inside the unsettling feeling didn't improve.

  
From wall to wall people were either stripping, watching, or pulling people up the rickety staircases to the next story. Shiro fought off about a dozen people propositioning him for sex.

  
"I'll blow you in the bathroom?"  
"No, I'm good."  
"Looking for a good time?"  
"I'm just passing through."

  
When Shiro finally made it around to ask if anyone had seen Lance every other person told him a different story.

  
"I bet he's getting dicked down right now."  
"He's probably upstairs."  
"I saw him talking with Sendak a while ago."  
"Is he here? God, what I wouldn't give to fuck him again."  
"I saw him walking off with two big guys earlier. He's probably getting some DP action."

  
Despite it all Shiro wasn't getting anywhere, and on top of it he was getting more and more anxious as time went on. After a half hour that felt like hell he finally left and all but ran from the building. Trying to catch his breath under a street lamp less than a block away, Shiro felt so nauseous he could puke. Sitting down on the curb provided some relief, but the empty streets were ominous. Burying his face in his hands Shiro sat under the light just trying to pull himself together. He didn't know how long he'd been sitting there when a voice in the distance called out. He almost thought he misheard at first, but then it came again.

  
"Shiro?" His head jerked up and walking closer was Lance with a confused look on his face. "What are you doing?"

  
"Lance! Oh my God," Shiro scrambled up and took Lance by the arms. "I don't- what happened to you?" Shiro looked concerned. Lance's outfit was all messed up, his shirt ripped like it had been grabbed, the tights on his legs sporting huge holes and runs. His hair was all disheveled, he was holding heels in his hands, and it looked like the eyeliner he was wearing had been smudged away.

  
"I'm fine, just a little roughed up." Lance responded hoarsely, dropping his shoes and pushing Shiro's hands off his arms. "What are you doing out here?"

  
"I'm..." Shiro tried to find the words that would express what he had gone through. "I looked for you. At the club, the Black Lion... You weren't there."

  
"Yeah I," Lance sighed and licked his lips, glancing away. "I didn't think you'd go looking for me. Is that what you're doing out here?"

  
"I... Those people, Lance" Shiro began. "They were talking... They said some awful things, I- I didn't want to..."

  
"Hey. Hey, shhh..." Lance reached out and took Shiro by the hands. "People talk all the time. It doesn't mean anything, I'm fine." Lance tried to smile, Shiro could see that his lip was split now. All he needed to know was in the way that Lance winced. "I'm a lot tougher than I look, you don't have to worry about me."

  
"But I,"

  
"Hey." Lance shushed him, one hand dropping his to touch Shiro's chest. "Read my lips. I. Am. Fine." Lance's hand dropped from Shiro's chest but the other locked their fingers together. "I don't need rescuing. I can handle myself."

  
"I," Shiro cut off as Lance looked at him with a pressed expression. "Okay." Lance seemed to relax a bit at this. "I panicked, I'm sorry."

  
"It's okay..." Lance whispered, he squeezed Shiro's fingers for a moment before pulling away. Then louder, "It's late, practically 10:30." Lance's eyes flashed up to meet Shiro's; he gave a sad half smile, cleverly using the side of his mouth that the split lip wasn't on. "I'm sorry you spent the whole night looking for me, I didn't think... Well, I guess I just wasn't thinking."

  
"No, it's... Fine." Shiro swallowed. He opened his mouth to speak again, hesitating slightly.

  
"You should go home." Lance said it conversationally, but it didn't feel like a suggestion.

  
"Lance you're hurt!" Shiro's free hand came up to touch gently, and Lance practically jerked away from the fingers on his cheek before seeming to think better. Shiro brushed over Lance's cheekbone with his thumb and Lance looked down avoiding his gaze. "I should, I don't know, at least walk you home. Patch you up, or do something."

  
"I told you I'm fine." Lance reached up and cupped Shiro's hand but didn't pull it away. He looked at Shiro again.

  
"For my own sake then."

  
Lance sucked in a breath. It felt like a century before he finally let it out in a sigh. With a sad expression he looked at Shiro and scoffed once, softly, before pulling the hand on his cheek away.

  
"Alright." Lance mumbled, pressing the knuckles of Shiro's free hand to his lips briefly. "I can let you play the hero for a little bit I guess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SO much for reading!!  
> This took much longer to get out than I was intending, but I hope you like it anyway.  
> The next chapter shouldn't take as long (she said hopefully) and pretty soon we'll actually start to get somewhere!  
> Nothing would make me happier than you read your comments so if you like what you see please drop one!  
> Thanks!!


	3. Chapter 3

Shiro walked into the Black Lion that night, half expecting to see Lance on the dance floor again. To his surprise Lance was standing at the bar, looking into the crowd to catch Shiro's eye. With a little smile Shiro walked closer and stopped in front of him.  
"What are you doing?" Shiro asked.  
"Waitin' for you, of course." Lance smiled.   
"Is that right?" Shiro couldn't stop the faint smile that came up at the realization that Lance knew he would be there and would want to see him. Before he could say anything else Lance pushed something into his arms.  
The bottles clattered a bit as Shiro moved to get a hold on them. "What's this?"  
"An apology." Lance began. "Or, at least the start of one."  
Shiro paused for a moment, blinking at Lance. "For what?"  
"I felt bad, you know... About the way I handled things." Lance wrung his hands together and looked up at Shiro sheepishly. "I didn't know that you were going to want to see me that night, and then, when I did find out I was..." Lance pressed his lips together and sighed. "I know you were worried, I'm sorry for trying to brush it off. You're a good guy Shiro, and there's not a whole lot of them around anymore."  
"So, you got me a case of beer as an apology?" Shiro chuckled, shifting the beer to hold it by the handle in the cardboard.  
"No..." Lance trailed off, biting his lip a bit in an attempt not to smile. "I got you a case of beer as the START of an apology." Lance slip his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "I set up a spot down on the beach as... the rest of the apology."  
Shiro chuckled just a bit and looked at Lance. He shook his head, still smiling, and said, "Alright. It looks like we're spending the night at the beach."  
Lance smiled victoriously and grabbed Shiro's free hand. "Follow me."

After letting Lance drag him out of the club and down to the sandy beach, Shiro didn't know what he was expecting. He certainly wasn't expecting the shimmering fairy lights and tea candles that decorated a section of the otherwise dark beach. There was even a path from where blankets laid out to form a makeshift floor to where the waves gently lapped at the shore. There were two small coolers overflowing with ice and more drinks, and a stereo playing soft music as they approached. The whole scene was...  
"Uhm... Lance?" Shiro swallowed.  
"Too much?" Lance chuckled nervously. "I just, I wanted to appeal to the soft side of you, since everything else is so..." Lance made a show of ogling at Shiro, raising his eyebrows and biting his lip. It was evident he was playing it up, and the sentiment was nice, but it made Shiro shift awkwardly.  
"If there had been a heart drawn in the sand it think THEN it might have been too much." Shiro smiled.  
"Agh, I was totally gonna do that!" Lance laughed; a joke, a least Shiro hoped. "No, but I did want to set up some more. I was just worried I was going to miss you if I tried." Lance looked at Shiro then, really looked at him. It was soft and tender, expressing a genuine effort to reach out to Shiro. "God, I know I haven't done nearly enough apologizing to warrant it, but I really wish I could kiss you right now. You just... look really amazing in this moment."   
Maybe it was something about the soft glow of light illuminating Lance from behind, or the fact that Shiro couldn't dream of deserving kindness like this, but something in that moment moved Shiro forward. He stepped into Lance's space, with the softest expression as he gently traced the shadow cast by the lights in the shallow of his cheekbone. Bending just slightly, Shiro whispered against Lances lips, "You've done so much more than I ever deserved."  
They kissed for only a few moments, barely a press of lips. Neither one breathed and as Shiro pulled away he took a shuddering breath as his eyes blinked at Lance in the light. Lance had hardly moved, barely dared to breathe since Shiro pulled away. His eyes remained shut, as if opening them would somehow make the dream disappear. But it was real, and as Shiro stroked across his bottom lip Lance gasped slightly and opened his eyes to see Shiro pinning him with the most tender expression.   
"Thank you." Shiro murmured.   
Lance smiled slowly and took Shiro's hand into his own, pressing a kiss on the palm. He used the grip on Shiro's hand to pull him to the blankets and into the ring of lights. Lance sat down on the blankets and pulled Shiro close to him, kissing him again and again. They kissed and held each other gently, drawing closer and closer.   
"Ah, Lance?" Shiro pulled away from a kiss, a bit flushed. "About what you said before, that first night in the club..."  
"What part?" Lance looked genuine as he smiled and stroked a thumb over Shiro's cheek.  
"Before and after you kissed me, when you were talking about... Are we going to, uh..."  
"What? No," Lance chuckled. "I didn't bring you out here to have sex with you." Lance pressed a kiss to Shiro's cheek. "Although, sex on the beach is not OFF the list of things we can try. Just, not tonight?" Lance watched Shiro try to smile before he glanced away.  
"I'm sorry if I'm... I'm keeping you from-"  
"No no, hey" Lance tilted Shiro's face to look at him again. "You don't have to be sorry about anything. I'm here with you because I want to be. I want all of this, want all of you... At whatever pace it goes."  
Shiro looked him in the eyes as Lance smiled tenderly. The affection swirling in his chest made Shiro smile and sigh before he pecked Lance on the lips again.   
"I thought you'd be angry at me." Shiro confessed. "I didn't have the right... To go searching for you, I didn't... I hadn't even considered the possibility that you didn't want to see me."  
"It's okay..." Lance murmured. He continued to touch Shiro gently; reassuringly. "I... Was surprised. I didn't expect you to look for me. I thought... You would forget about me. That you'd write me off as maybe someone to hit up later, but move on." Lance watched Shiro's face open up so vulnerably. "I'm not upset with what you did, it... It meant something to me."   
"You mean something to me," Shiro murmured, letting his hand rest over Lance's where he continued to touch. "I can't decipher what it is yet, but it's like I'm drawn to you. Everything seemed to align when I met you and that night..." Shiro's expression saddened. "It felt like everything was falling apart."  
Lance gasped softly hearing Shiro speak. His mouth hung open as if he were trying to say something and his brow drew together in an indecipherable way. He didn't speak, but Shiro rattled on.  
"I know that it must sound crazy to say, but I've spent my whole life holding back and playing things safe, and the moment I met you I didn't feel like I had to do that anymore." Shiro closed his eyes trying to drink in the moment, and Lance pressed kisses to fluttering eyelids.  
"I've made some bad choices, but you won't be one of them Shiro." Lance spoke softly, lips brushing Shiro's forehead as he rested there cradling Shiro. Shiro chuckled once softly and looked up smiling at Lance.  
"I may not know exactly what I'm doing in this world..." Shiro murmured. "But I trust you, Lance."  
"That's..." Lance paused, looking all over Shiro's face before pulling his lips into a smile. "Good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again SOOOOO much for reading!!  
> I'm loving this journey so much, and I'm excited to keep going!  
> It won't be too much longer until we finish the set up and start getting INTO it!  
> I am so excited to bring this story to you!  
> As always nothing makes me happier than comments and kudos so please don't be stingy!   
> And if you leave a comment feel free to speculate on what all of it means and where everything is headed! Or feel free to chat with me on my Tumblr: ella-animine  
> Thanks so much!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This feels like a very short chapter, but I struggled for a while withhow to really go about it before settling on this.  
> I'm not the most pleased with it, but it needed to happen before the plot can really progress.  
> So... I know it took a little while, but I just had a rough time with this one.

Week after week, night after night, Shiro and Lance fell together. Sitting in the Black Lion, dancing on the beach, kissing under street lights; they couldn't seem to get enough of each other. Despite it all Lance stayed true to his word and waited for Shiro to take things any further, but he certainly wasn't shy about how attractive he found Shiro.

  
"You're so hot," Lance huffed against Shiro's mouth, perched in his lap. They had been kissing lazily, but when Lance threw his leg across to straddle Shiro's hips the kisses became much more fervent and heated. "God, Shiro..."

  
"Mm, Lance?" Shiro pulled back, breaking the kiss to look up at Lance. They were already panting slightly, and Shiro blushed a bit deeper. "Do you... do you really want to?"

  
"Huh?" Lance's brown furrowed.

  
"With me," Shiro went on. "Do you want to..." Shiro licked his lips nervously. "Do you want to have sex with me?"

  
Lance was quiet for a moment before touching Shiro's face softly. "Do you want to?"

  
There was a tenderness there that, despite how cautious Lance had been with him so far, Shiro had still not expected to receive. With a small smile Shiro reached up to cup Lance's hand against his cheek.

  
"I think if it's with you..." Shiro trailed off, pulling Lance into another kiss, pouring all of the want and desire he had been building up into that connection of lips between them. They kissed more meaningfully then, holding nothing back now that they had agreed to take that next step together.

  
Lance pulled back, rising to full height as he knelt over Shiro and pressing the other back with gentle but insistent fingers. As Shiro lay down watching Lance over him, he wasn't scared to see the darkening eyes raking over his body. For the first time in a long time, Shiro wasn't afraid to let somebody see him; wasn't afraid that they wouldn't like what they would find.

  
He was free.

  
"Let me take care of you." Lance whispered. His fingers slid feather light down Shiro's chest to the waistband of his pants, pausing for just a moment to receive a quick nod from Shiro.

  
Lance moved slowly, but wasted no time sliding down and working Shiro over into pleasure Shiro hadn't thought possible. After enough time to piece together the fragments of his train of thought, Shiro asked breathlessly, "Where did you learn to do all of this?"

  
Lance smiled as best he could, freeing himself from duty for just a moment to respond. "Don't ask questions you don't want the answers to." His voice was raspy already, and despite the cryptic nature of his response Shiro did not get much time to think about it.

  
Without knowing how much time had passed, Shiro couldn't be bothered to worry much when he spoke again in punched out fragments. "Lance... don't wanna... not like this... not this time..."

  
Lance looked up at him, stopped still, and processed all that had been said. In an obscene little move Lance closed the wide gap between Shiro and himself, kissing deeply into the other's mouth.

  
"You sure are ambitious for a first time," Lance mumbled against Shiro.

* * *

  
As they lay there quietly, Shiro on his back and Lance curled into his chest, Shiro took everything in. The ceiling fan spun, lazily moving the air around; the curtains rustled just slightly in the breeze from the open window; their clothes on the floor were mixed together; and the clock on the dresser read 9:57.

  
"It's late," Shiro whispered into Lance's hair. "There isn't much-"

  
"No," Lance gripped tighter onto Shiro. "Stay. Stay here, with me..." Lance didn't look at him, just kept his face buried in Shiro's chest. "If I can't wake up with you in the morning just give me these next few minutes."

  
Shiro felt a bit of an ache in his chest, looking between Lance and the clock. With a soft sigh he weaved his fingers into Lance's hair, pressed a kiss on the crown of his head, and whispered "okay."

  
As they clung on to the last little wisp of paradise, the clock read 9:59.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Thank you even more if you leave me a comment!!  
> Tell me what you're thinking, talk to me about these boys!  
> Here is good, or drop me a line on my tumblr @ella-animine  
> I will be accepting guesses for what happens next, so don't be shy!  
> Again, nothing warms my heart more or makes me more excited to write faster than a good old comment.  
> And believe me, you don't have to be shy. I want to talk to you SO badly!!  
> <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it feels like forever since I put something out, but somehow, unbelievably, trying to get a degree wasn't very conducive to writing.  
> I apologize, but now that I've got a little break (and some much needed rest) I finally produced something.

Shiro entered the Black Lion that night with an extra spring in his step. With the knowledge that he had put a great fear behind him and overcome the thoughts in his head that he was undesirable or broken, Shiro finally felt comfortable in his body again. He had Lance to thank for that.  
Confidently walking into the Black Lion, Shiro was already buzzing and skipped his usual first step of stopping by the bar to begin looking for Lance.  
It wasn't hard to find him, he shone like a beacon in Shiro's eyes.  
Moving through the crowd, Shiro reached out for Lance who had his back turned to Shiro. His hand made contact with Lance's shoulder and the man turned around quickly. The smile disappeared from his face.  
"Shiro, what are you doing?"  
"I... uh?" Shiro was thrown off guard. He smiled widely, reaching for Lance again. "I came to see you?"  
Lance pulled away, avoiding Shiro's touch. He looked somewhere between uncomfortable and nervous. "Why?"  
"What do you mean why?" Shiro responded. "I always come to see you, don't I?"  
"You shouldn't be here." Lance looked over his shoulder. "You're going to mess all of this up."  
"What? Lance, I don't understand, are you okay?" Shiro looked at Lance with concern and possibly fear, of what he wasn't sure; of Lance being hurt, of being rejected, of having done something wrong? Shiro tried to brush against Lance's cheek, an action that Lance had always leaned into. Lance pulled away.  
He looked at Shiro with an expression that ripped through Shiro's heart. "Don't touch me," Lance hissed. Checking over his shoulder again, Lance huffed and turned back to Shiro looking more ticked off than anything. "Listen, this dude is gonna be back soon, so you gotta get lost."  
Shiro tried to speak, but all that left his throat was a pitiful noise. Obviously displeased that Shiro just kept standing there, Lance started pushing him and trying to get him to walk away.  
"Come on! Go!" Lance's shoves were ineffectual to actually move Shiro, but every one felt like a knife.  
"I... I don't-"  
"Give it a rest!" Lance hissed. "We fucked and that's it! It's over! You gotta leave like everyone else."  
"But I-" Shiro tried to speak up.  
"Oh my god, just shut up and leave me alone!!" Lance shoved Shiro once more and whipped around to slide between other patrons to put some distance between them. Shiro stood still, rooted to the floor, and just watched where Lance had disappeared as if he would come back any moment.  
The music was a distant thudding in his ears, and Lance's words played in his head over and over.  
'We fucked and that's it! It's over! You gotta leave like everyone else.'  
Stumbling back over to the bar Shiro numbly fell into a chair. Wordlessly and forlorn, Shiro ordered a drink. When the beer thunked down in front of him Shiro took one sip before looking at bottle made his stomach turn. Ordering something stronger, Shiro downed the drink quickly and set out to leave the club. He had too many thoughts swimming in his head, too much to try to figure out, and the loud club music wasn't doing him any favors.  
Pushing through patrons and apologizing, Shiro made his way outside, letting to cool night air wash over him. He found a quiet spot down near the beach to sit and after a moment heaved a heavy sigh.  
The footsteps crunching in the sand made Shiro feel even worse, and as they got closer he only wished he could disappear.  
"Hey," a voice called, stopped a few feet back.  
Shiro looked back and sighed as a tired grin found his face. "Hey," he replied.  
The other person, a man, stepped closer. He pulled up alongside Shiro, but didn't sit, lighting a cigarette instead to fill the silence.  
"Those things'll kill you." Shiro commented, noting the way his company puffed out a huff through his teeth.  
"So what?" The smoke rose through the air carelessly. "It's not like it matters here anyway."  
"I guess you're right." Shiro looked out over the waves as they ebbed and flowed.  
"Why aren't you up there?" He gestured with the cigarette in his fingers and Shiro looked back at his companion.  
"Just... taking a break." Shiro responded cryptically. "The night didn't exactly go to plan."  
"Nothing's meant to last." The man flicked off the ashes from his cigarettes. "Least of all here." He rose the cigarette to his lips again and Shiro opened his mouth, getting ready to speak. Before Shiro could get a word out, the pack was already being extended to him. With a small chuckle Shiro took it gratefully.  
"Thanks," Shiro breathed.  
"Don't mention it."  
"Do you wanna tell me why you're here?" Shiro shook a cigarette out of the pack and glanced up to see the other casually smoking, unhurried. "Keith?"  
"Call it... intuition." Keith responded. Finally looking back at Shiro, Keith sat down and pressed his cigarette butt into the sand. "I thought you might do something dumb if left unsupervised."  
"So you've been tailing me this whole time?"  
"Nope." Keith responded rolling his shoulders in his jacket. Leather, how fitting. "Just a couple. You're lucky I'm here tonight."  
"Hm." Shiro responded, absently puffing on his own cigarette.  
"I thought you quit." Keith glanced at him.  
"Well, it's like you said... 'so what?'" Shiro shrugged. "'Nothing's meant to last,' you're spot on."  
A long silence dragged between the two of them. Shiro finished his cigarette and passed the pack and lighter back to Keith who tucked them inside his jacket.  
"So... nothing's meant to last," Keith repeated. "But you wanted it to..."  
"Yeah, well I'm realizing my mistakes." Shiro responded, almost bitterly. "It's fine, nothing's meant to last, not even me."  
Keith didn't respond to that for a while.  
"Never knew you as the giving up type." Keith muttered. Boots scraping through the sand as he readjusted, Keith sat there next to Shiro who seemed bothered by this.  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
"Just means what it means." Keith responded. "If you're giving up that's fine, but..." Keith shifted to stand, "just doesn't seem like you."  
Shiro watched him get up and walk up the beach to where the road lie behind them.  
"You coming?" Keith called, stopping next to a beautiful bike. "I'll even let you drive, for old times sake."  
Shiro sighed again, but moved to stand up anyway. Taking the helmet Keith passed off to him, Shiro supposed that if the rest of the night was a bust he may as well enjoy a good ride.  
For old times sake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!  
> As always, I love to hear your comments and treasure every one.   
> I hope that this chapter provides a bit of intrigue, although I know it brings up more questions than it answers. Hopefully it won't take me months again to write the answers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> If you liked this chapter, tell me.  
> If you want to read the next chapter, tell me.  
> Or if you want, come chat with me on [My Tumblr](http://ella-animine.tumblr.com).  
> I swear that I am nice, and I promise I will talk to you.
> 
> Thanks again.


End file.
